Angelica Keller
Early life Angelica Keller was born on the world of Gilgamesh, raised in the slums of the world. She was an orphan, her parents having died in an accident, leaving other street urchins as her family. for years she stole and fought as part of a larger gang nivovled in beatings, drug dealing and even murder. Through the CAA 'money free' education drive she got a chance to go to school and onto college, providing an escape from the gang culture and poverty that ruled her childhood and home. She enlisted in the UNSC in 2606, going onto the Luna OCS Academy and passing with decent marks. She proved to be a leader and soldier of some talent though her true skill was in her skill as a combat engineer. UNSC Upon graduating from the OCS Academy she got a posting in the 114th Marine Pioneer Regiment, a new unit focusing on pathfinding, forward combat engineering and scouting with motorised support. She served with distinction for several years against Remnant forces. However, in 2608 she was permanently mentally scarred by one of the most horrific battles of her life. When the colony transmitter for Akuze went offline her unit was sent in as the pathfinder unit, without air support, logistical support, prior recon by air or satellites and no hope. They dropped in and after a day of recon they made camp. During the night their unit was massacred by a massive Brute ambush, of which only she survived. She was greiviously injured and was hounded almost twenty miles in this state by Brutes. She was captured and tortured before escaping again. She managed to get a message through for an evacuation. She was airlifted back to the fleet in orbit and discovered that she had been sent in with full knowledge they would be ambushed at some point, in an effort to draw out Brute forces. Almost a week later, during one of her 'day trips' out of the hospital she was recovering in, the colonel responsible for that operation died in an accident when his Warthog's breaks failed while transporting him down a mountain side route to a resort, sending his warthog careening off a mountainside. Though there was an initial inquest, it was put down to 'failiure in maintenance', despite the evidence pointing towards Keller being responsible. She was later recruited into the Special Tactics and Operations unit, serving in a mobility troop, specialising in mobile warfare using warthog LRVs and Weasel FAVs. She served with distinction until in 2610 she was recruited for the IV program, to operate as one of the officers. She served as the CO of Red Platoon, operating it much the same as she did for her mobility troop, training them in the use of Warthog vehicles along with SPARTAN-013 and First Lieutenant Mitchell. Their warthogs were even specially modified for long range stealth infiltrations. During OPERATION:DEVIANT she lead a bitter, close combat assault on an asteroid gun facility, massacaring the Jackal defenders. During the later invasion of Kol, she came in as a secondary invasion unit, sending her warthog unit sweeping through the enemy territories, leading an almost blitzkrieg like assault, leaving it up to other units to take secure territories where they decimated the defenders. During the later OPERATION:WARDOG she was third in command of the Warthog raiding force and was well known for her lead Warthog, the 'castigator', a Warthog Assassin RAV with a 'raging shark' motif on the nose and a battering ram. She operated as the gunner for her vehicle, with her XO riding shotgun and the CO of Crimson squad driving. During the later OPERATION:REAPER she and her platoon launched several sabotage raids and reduced the enemies capacity significantly. Personal life As an orphan she has no family ties, which leaves her somewhat freed up. She does however have ties to gangs on Gilgamesh which has lead to former gang members asking her to bend the law to get friends out of trouble or opposing gang members order (failed) hits on her. She is known as a survivalist of the highest nature, having a high pain threshold and a willingness to do what it takes to get her and her troops through the day. She is known as being quiet and reserved when out of combat situations, almost shy, with her being a 'model' soldier when in civilian areas but once in combat she has a turn around, with her demonstrating a loud, offensive and commanding presence, almost volatile at times, with a willingness to physically punish soldiers who either disprespect her or refuse to follow orders and there is even a rumour that during operations with the SOT she punched a civilian hostage and knocked him out. She has a distinctly gritty and cynical side to her nature. She is almost scitzophrenic, partially from her harsh upbringing and mental destruction on Akuze. Personal Preferences She uses MJOLNIR VII/I/EOD with a custom shoulder pad logo of a pair of angel wings flanking a gladius sword. She uses a M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System with a reflex sight, red laser targeter and a flashlight with a red filter and an unmodified Battle Rifle 09 Scoped Rifle. Quotes "Sometimes... when I sleep... I can still hear them screaming...nothing will ever take that away." "Don't call me Angel. I am NOT your angel!" "Hand me that demo charge. We're gonna bring the building down on top of those bastards." Trivia Angel Keller is based on my grey engineer character on Mass Effect.